First Kiss
by bewithkate
Summary: AU Caskett Meeting - One Shot.


**prompt: au caskett meeting based off the FIRST KISS video ( /IpbDHxCV29A )**

 **author's note: i heard i have to make a disclaimer so, i clearly, clearly, do not own castle or anything involving it. this is the first thing i've ever written so take this with a grain of salt please, but let me know what you think! these will also be posted on tumblr (bewithkate)... thanks!**

"So we just have to…kiss for a second?" she inquired shyly. To be perfectly honest, she wasn't sure how she was in this situation. Five minutes earlier she was on her way to get her usual coffee and now she's standing in a dimly lit room across from some stranger in front of a small camera crew and a director. She should have said no when the lady is stilettos just smaller than her own, asked her to be in a social experiment and that it would 'only take a minute or two', she had things to do, like protecting the city and catching killers.

"That's right, you too just introduce yourself and do your thing and that's all," the director responded,

"ready…we're rolling."

She dipped her head, curly golden brown locks falling over her narrow shoulder, down her back, staring at her intertwined hands. Seconds of awkward silence passed before he cleared his throat, her head jerking up to meet his piercing blue eyes at the sudden break of utter stillness. The stranger, the man she was paired up with was, she guessed in his mind thirties, making him ten or so years older than herself. His eyes, what she noticed first about him, his eyes matched his deep cobalt shirt that showed off his broad chest, his deep hair feel perfectly, he was tall, taller than her even in five inch heels, and handsome, wow was he and that brought an unwarranted smirk to her bold rep lips. The lips he couldn't stop staring at once her golden hazel eyes met his blue. A sliver of glowing whites shown through the small gap where her bottom lip was caught between in either concentration or nervousness. Occasionally he'd pause from the locked gaze at her lips to visually explore her long lines, her clear beauty. She was sharp, a crisp black blazer snug her miniscule frame, collar bones emerging from beneath, cheek bones that could cut, and legs that traveled on for miles. If everyone was set up with a stranger for this first kiss video, he was definitely the luckiest one here.

His shaky hands reached out for hers,

"I'm Rick," he murmured with a smile. He wasn't usually this shy, especially since he had just published his first book and was riding out the high for as long as possible. Except she seemed so real and honest and she was stealing everything from him and they hadn't even-

"Beckett, Kate Beckett…so we should, you wanna…" She caught herself rambling and stumbling and decided to laugh it off, however it wasn't overtly a conscious decision, right now, nothing was, she was way past her comfort zone.

He pulled her closer, the space between them snatched away along with their fears. Her hands left his, landing on his chest, fingers slipping against his loose white buttons, her eyes flickered from his eyes, almost black with anticipation and desire to his lips, now only inches from her own and back. And with one final breath her lips met his in a light kiss, barley brushing but enough to ignite a spark that developed into lips crashing. His tongue pushed her lips, asking for entrance which she hotly welcomed and rewarded with her sharp white teeth piercing his bottom lip, eliciting his low growl. Rick pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, electing a equal moan from her now writhing body. Her arms wrapped around his chest, shoulders, and back, forcing them as close as physically possible, with Rick mimicking a similar movement, his hands on her lower back, the rocked like choppy ocean waves during a summer storm. His wet lips pressed slow and sloppy kisses down her neck and across the delicate skin of her chest that her blazer nor crisp white button up did forbid him from. Her pants increased in frequency as he traveled, her hands desperately grasping for him to keep her here, keep her on solid ground. His thick hands roamed across the landscape of her back, down the smalls hills of her ribs, into the crevasse of her spine, the small of her back, coming to rest on the curve of her ass. For her, hands found themselves imbedded in his lustrous hair pulling him back up, their lips meeting again in a final, breath taking kiss before they parted.

Kate took a step back, gasping for breath, smoothing her hair down, and staring at her trembling hands once again. And once again he was speechless, staring at her parted lips.

"You have some," Kate reached out, whipping her red lipstick from his lips. Their eyes flew to the opposite pair at her electrifying touch. Seconds which felt like an eternity passed before her hands left his jaw and fell by her side. Rick took a cautious step back and glanced over at the silently surprised director, searching for a voice, for someone to say something to help him escape her welcoming aura he could quite possibly live in forever, even though she's still a stranger. And finally the director, now scribbling away in a notebook spoke up, breaking the reappearing silence,

"nice job you guys, you're free to go... maybe together," the latter murmured but not unheard by the two.

He followed her down the winding metal stairs into the busy streets of the city. Rick took one last look at her as she walked through the open door before they parted ways back into their separate lives.

"She was right," he blurt out, "Kate Beckett, will you get a coffee with me, please?"


End file.
